Erica stirrs for the first time
Erica stirrs for the first time Eric puts on his mother's dress (5011 OTT ) Eric Olafson, Neo Viking Chapter 6 Secrets Now that most men were gone either hunting with father or tending our Farms, the Burg was eerie silent during even during the day. Despite Short Summer , the Burg was always cold. I remembered the secret passageway that would lead into the big house and I wondered if I could find some warmth in the furnace room. It was just my luck to find this usually deserted occupied by two men. One of them was Audgisil, the old servant of my grandfather and the other looked like a lowman , bare chest, dirty breeches. They both sat at a stone table and each of them had a tankard before them. It was apparent they did not expect anyone down here either.The dirty workman actually reached for his knife, but Audgisil stopped him. “This is Eric , his stand with that cursed brute is worse than anyone.” To me he said.”Eric , this is Ottar Ellingboe , he is one of the stone masons that work for your clan.” I nodded towards the two men and said.”I only came here for a little warmth. I am not supposed to be here anyway.” “Nonsense, young master.” Audgisil said, ”This is your burg. No amount of Off-World witchcraft can change that.You will come into your own.” The stonemason said.”When your grandfather was still in charge, we did not need to hide like mangy Nubhirs in the undercrofts for a tankard of ale. I seen you Eric, I was just startled.” “No apologies necessary. I find another place and let you be.” “Why don’t you go into your mother’s chambers? I built the wall that seals them, no one will disturb you there.” Audgisil made a troubled face.”Oh aye, the fair ladies chambers, but you had too much ale already. How would he get there?” “This burg has many secrets and hidden passages, only some are known to the living, some are forgotten by time. One such passage leads to these chambers and there you can hide from everyone and find some peace.” He led me from the furnace room to a cellar with bottle racks and barrels. Then he reached underneath one of the racks and I could hear an audible click. “This was made during forgotten times as means of escape for the lady of the burg,” He said. “Go use it, no one knows about it.” I thanked him as he opened a hidden door, camouflaged as a meat rack. Then I slipped inside and found a very narrow but steep spiral staircase. I was shivering and not just because I had stayed longer in the cold water than I should have, but I was about to go where mother died. Father’s new wife did not use it and had it sealed with a wall. The secret passage ended behind a concealed door behind a tall tapestry. Nothing seemed to have changed. I somehow expected blood stains everywhere, perhaps even her body. But other than a layer of dust, everything was just as I remembered. No blood and no body. The old book was still lying on her dresser. My mother's closet door was not closed entirely and I went to close it, but instead, I opened it. Her dresses and things were still there. My hands touching the soft fabrics and I could smell her wonderful perfume. I suddenly could almost hear her voice, no words or anything just the tone of her voice. I missed her so much! Something cold ran down my cheeks and even alone I felt embarrassed by my tears. Men did not cry! Before I really knew it held one of her dresses in my hands and then held it before me and remembered the story of Thor dressing up as Freya to fool the Giants . Following a strange impulse, I put on the dress. It fit me and it felt so soft. I opened my braided hair and somehow I could see my mother in my own reflection in the large mirror. It was and I could not say it any other way like a religious mysterious experience. Eric the looser and the unwanted son had disappeared and a blonde Viking girl stood there before me in the mirror. She wore a beautiful gown and I was certain now I could feel my mother's presence. I now cried and did not feel ashamed at all. That day my life had changed forever and whenever I could I sneaked into my mother's room and put on one of her dresses. I even started to wear the female undergarments and sat down reading in the old book. I knew it was wrong, but Thor had done it at least once and every time I felt connected to her. She was there just out of sight, but she was there. Category:Events